Surprise Surprise!
by SesshysGurl98
Summary: JUST READ THE STORY! dont feel like summary its a Surpise!


Hello readers im starting a new story, DON'T WORRY im still doing the story **Is** **Love On The Way? **So don't cry im doing chapter 3 tomorrow but this new story is called **Surprise Surprise!** So enjoy chapter one of this story

Story: Surprise Surprise!

Chapter One: Kagome's A Demon?

As Kagome Gathered Her Things For Her Bath She Started Wondering. 'Should I Tell The Others What's Going On With Me?' She Was So Deep In Thought That She Didn't Hear Sango Call Her Name.

"Kagome! Are You Ready To Go To The Hot Springs?" Sango Yelled Near Her Ear Making Kagome Jump With Surprise. "Oh Yea Sango Totally" Kagome Said Putting On Her Fake Smile. Sango Noticed This But Let It Be She'll Make Kagome Spill It at the Hot Springs. As They Were Walking Sango Finally Asked "What's Wrong With You Kagome? Every Since Your 18th Birthday You've Been Acting Really Weird Lately" Sango Asked Very Worried About Her Sister.

"Its Nothing Sango Just Leave It Alone For Awhile Ok? I'll Tell You When The Right Time Comes." Kagome Said Softly. "Ok Kagome" Sango Said Giving Up Knowing She Won't Get Any Information From Her Right Now. After Their Bath They Came Back And Saw Everybody Else Was Ether Knocked Out Or Asleep. Sango Got Ready For Bed And Fell Asleep Fast. As Kagome Saw Everybody Was Asleep. She Went For A Walk To Clear Stuff From Her Mind. As She Walked She Admired The Glow From The Moonlight As It Reflected Off Her Tan Skin Making Her Skin Shine With Gloss. She Sighed.

What Will She Do? How Will She Tell Them? Will They Still Like Her? How Will they Take It? All These Questions Started To Flood The Troubled Miko's Mind. She Didn't Know What To Do. She Sat On The Soft Green Moss Deep In Thought. She Didn't Want To Be Rejected From The People She Loved With All Her Heart. She Heard Something In The Bushes She Stood Up Quickly In Battle Stance.

The Squawking Of Jaken Behind The Bush Made Kagome Relax. Jaken Came Bursting Through The Bushes Tears In His Eyes. "Oh Lady Kagome! Come Quick! Its Rin And Lord Sesshomaru! There Dying!" Jaken Squawked. Kagome Froze. Rin? Dying?

That Made Kagome's Heart Clenched In Pain. "Where Are They Jaken?" Kagome Asked Desperately. "Follow Me Lady Kagome!" Jaken Quickly Ran With Kagome Right On His Tail, Literally. They Reached The Area In No Time With No Time To Spare. Kagome Froze While The Hot Tears Fell From Her Eyes To Her Rosy Cheeks. There In Front Of Her Was Sesshomaru And Rin Bleeding To Death. Sesshomaru Was Awake Trying To Heal Rin But Failed Because Of His Wounds.

"Rin…." Kagome Whispered Her Name Rolling Off Her Lips. She Ran To Rin. She Kneeled Beside Her. Sesshomaru Growled At Her To Stay Away. Kagome Ignored Him. "The Only Way To Save Her Is For Me To Transform" Kagome Said To Herself Out Loud. "Transform?" Jaken Questioned. Kagome Grabbed Her Necklace That's Been Holding Her Inner Being For 18 Years And She Yanked It Off.

Her Body Started To Glow A Goldish Pink. Her Body Lifted Up By The Powerful Aura. Then There Was A Big Blast Coming From Her Body. The Glow In tensed Then Slowly Disappeared Dropping Her Body Softly To The Ground. She Landed With Such Grace More Grace Than Sesshomaru. The Glow Fully Disappeared. And The Standing In Kagome's Place Was A Beautiful Demoness She Had Jet Black Hair With Blue Streaks Blending In. She Grew Two Feet Tall. She Fitted In The Right Places. And She Had The Same Marks As Sesshomaru Only They Were Black And Purple. Her Eyes Are What Was Most Stunning. They Were A Bright Glowing Blue With Sparks Of Purple.

She Clamped Her Slender Hands Together And Concentrated. A Purple Glow Came From Her Hands Forming A Bottle. When She Opened Her Hands It Was A Type Of Powder. It Glowed With Life.

She Poured The Powder In Her Hands And Sprinkled It On Rin And Sesshomaru. Immediately Their Wounds Began To Heal And Close. Rin's Eyes Opened As She Sat Up. She Looked Over At Kagome.

"One-San!" Rin Yelled Running To Her And Hugging Her Like She Was Her Only Life Source. Kagome Smiled, She Bent Down And Hugged Rin Properly. She Stood Back Up And looked At Sesshomaru. He Was Glaring At Her. "What Do You Want Miko?" Sesshomaru Asked More Ice In His Voice That Made Kagome Wince. "Jaken Came To Me For Help If You Don't Want It I Can Take That Powder Off You That's Keeping Your Wounds Closed." Kagome Said Plainly But More Power In Her Voice.

Sesshomaru Was Silent. "My Apologies Lord Sesshomaru For Intruding" Kagome Said Bowing. "Thank You Miko" Sesshomaru Said His Voice Softening. Kagome Looked Up Shocked At What The Lord Said.

"If It Weren't For You Rin And I Would Have Perished" Sesshomaru Continued. "You're Welcome Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome Said Bowing. "You Do Not Need To Bow To Me Miko I Am Forever In Your Debt" Sesshomaru Said Looking At The Moon. Kagome Was Speechless. "Ill Be On My Way Lord Sesshomaru" Kagome Said Turning Around Walking Away From Them.

"See You Soon Kagome" Sesshomaru Said Kagome's Name Rolling Smoothly Off His Tongue, Through His Lips. Kagome's Heart Started To Beat At A Rapidly Past As She Walked Away From Sesshomaru And His Pack.

**Hello Master?**

"What Do You Need?"

**Can I Be Named Beyonce? :D**

No…

**Nicki Minaj?**

No…

**Umm…..What About Keri Hilson? xDD**

HECK NO! (no offensive Keri Hilson )

**Awww…I Want A Name! What About….Drake Or Chris Brown Or even Better TREY SONGZ!**

"You're a Girl Suzumi" Kagome Said Laughing At Her Beast. Her Beast Wasn't Like Others. Kagome's Beast Speaks In Complete Sentences And Is Very Funny.

**Those Can Be Girl Names Too! You Never Know. Oh I Know What I Want To Be Named! I Want To Be Named…**

You Already have A Name!

**Ok Ok Geesh!**

Kagome Smiled At Her Beast. When She Entered Her Camp She Couldn't Find Inuyasha Anywhere. So Using Her New Demon Senses She Looked For His Scent And Followed It. When She Got There It Was A Clearing. She Walked Further Into The Clearing Getting A Better Look Around. What She Saw Made Her Heart Break In Two. There In Her Face Was Kikyo And InuYasha Laying Together Half Naked Kissing In Front Her Face. They Stopped When They Felt The Powerful Aura They Looked At The Direction Of The Aura.

Their Eyes Widened. InuYasha Jumped Up And Got His Fathers Fang "Leave Now Demon!" InuYasha Roared. Kagome's Eyes Rimed With Red. "How Could You InuYasha I Thought You Loved Me!" Kagome Roared. Her Claws Growing Longer.

"Kagome?" InuYasha Whispered His Eyes Glued On The Demoness. "Yes Its Me InuYasha! How Could You I Hate You! I HATE YOU!" Kagome Screamed. Her Death Glare Went To Kikyo. Kagome's Hand Shot Up At Kikyo Sending A Ball Of Energy Her Way. Kagome's Eyes Were Fully Red Now.

Kikyo Screamed For InuYasha. But It Was Too Late. Kikyo Burst Into Flames. When Her Body Turned To Dust And Blew Away A Powerful Soul Was Left Behind. The Soul Floated To Kagome And Entered Her Body. Kagome Felt Whole Again. She looked At InuYasha. InuYasha Was Looking Where Kikyo Used To Be. Tears Were Streaming Down His Face. He Faced Her With A Apined Face. Her Eyes Went Back To Normal.

"InuYasha I'm Sorry I Couldn't Control Myself You Hurt Me Oh InuYasha I'm Sorry." Kagome Pleaded For Him To Answer. "Kagome….Why?" InuYasha Asked His Tears Never Stopping. "BECAUSE YOU HURT ME GOING BEHIND MY BACK TO MATE KIKYO WHEN YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME AND WANTED TO BE WITH ME!" Kagome Screamed On The Top Of Her Lungs Tears Streaming Her Face Also. "Leave…Go Back To Your Time Or I Will Kill Your Family In The Future And Here!" InuYasha Roared.

Kagome's Eyes Widened. "You Dare Threaten Me Half-Breed!" Kagome's Beast Roared. InuYasha's Ears Flattened To His Head "Leave Me Alone Kagome! I Despise You For Killing Kikyo I Hope You Drop Dead!" Kagome Froze. "Ok InuYasha Good-Bye" Kagome Said Walking Away. Kagome Was Caught Off Guard. "WIND SCAR!" InuYasha Roared Swinging His Fathers Fang Toward Kagome. Kagome Turned Around Eyes Widened. Sesshomaru Stepped In Front Of Kagome And Blocked The Attack At Ease. "Are You Okay Kagome" Sesshomaru Asked. "Yes What Are You Doing Here?" Kagome Asked

"I Sensed You Aura Was Troubled So I Came To See What Was Happening" Sesshomaru Replied Grabbing Kagome By The Waist He Flew Into The Midnight Sky. They Reached To His Palace. They Landed Gently To The Ground. He Held Her Hand Going Through The Halls. Kagome's Flushed Face Kept Staring At Their Hands.

**Someone Has A Crush On Somebody!**

I Do Not!

**Do Too!**

Grrrr!

**Rawr! Your In Love With Him!**

"I Am Not In Love With Sesshomaru I Only Have A little Crush Ok! Gosh!" Kagome Accidently Out Loud. "Oh So You Like This Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru Asked Smirking. "Huh? OMG I JUST SAID THAT OUT LOUD!" Kagome Silently Screamed "I Like You Too Kagome" Sesshomaru Said Chuckling.

Kagome's Eyes Widened. (I Swear Her Eyes Are Gonna Pop Out LOL!) "Ive Liked You Every Since We Met In My Fathers Grave. You Had Made Me Interested In You." Sesshomaru Said Stopping Looking Kagome In The Eyes. Before She Could Say Anything Sesshomaru Leaned Down And Brushed His Lips Against Kagome's. Kagome's Heart Skipped A Beat.

When He Pulled Back Kagome Grabbed His Neck And Kissed Him With Passion. Sesshomaru Was Surprised But Quickly Replied To The Kiss. After What Seamed Like Forever They Parted Breathing Hard. They Walked Hand In Hand To Sesshomaru's Chambers. When They Entered He Picked Kagome Up And Laid Her On The Bed. "We Should Get Some Sleep Kagome." Sesshomaru Said Laying Beside Her Bringing Her Close To Him Smelling Her Sweet Scent Of Chocolate And Strawberries.

Kagome Turned Over To Look At Sesshomaru's Face. She Kissed His Lips One More Time. "Good Night Sesshomaru" Kagome Said Softly Slipping Into The World Of Dreams "Good Night My Kagome.."

**Well There You Have It! Very Surprising? Right? Right? Anyways Review And Tell Me What I Need To Work On Thank You For Reading I Love My Stories And Writing Them I Started Writing Them When I Was Five Crazy Right? That's What My Mom said And She Told Me I Started Ready When I Was Two I Didn't Believe Her Till She Showed Me The Videos Of Reading Out Loud When I Was Two. I Was Like WOW! Im Smart! Anyways…I Hope Yall Liked It Remember REVIEW Or I Will Cry On Trey Songz Shoulder And Yall Don't Want His Beautiful Shoulder Messed Up Do Yall I Think Not!** **Bye Guys Wait Before We Go Lets Ask The Characters Who I Don't Own How The Story Was!**

**Sesshomaru: I Think It Was Decent .**

**Kagome: Im A Little Freaked About The Kissing Scene But The Rest Was Great!**

**InuYasha: I Don't Wanna Hurt Kagome .**

**Shippo: Its whack Cuz Im Not In It!**

**Rin: I DIED? THEN LIVED?**

**Jaken: I Need A Gf -_-**

**Naraku: I Want Inuyasha To Be My Bf**

**Everyone: YOUR GAY?**

**Naraku: No, Bf As In Best Friend.**

**Everyone: Oh…**

**Naraku: Hehe…..**

**Everyone: *Glares***

**Kagome: When Are You Ending This Chapter?**

**Violet: Till I Reach 2,000 Words!**

**I m V e r y S e r i o u s A b o u t M y W o r d s. **

**Jaken: Why Are You Spacing So Much? **

**Violet: SHUT UP STUPID TOAD! LOOKING LIKE BARNEY GAVE YOU A MAKE OVER.**

**Everyone: ROFL! O WOW VIOLET YOU NEED HELP!**

**Violet: -_- *sniffles***

**Everyone: Whats Wrongs?**

**Violet: YALL SCARIN ME WITH YALL SPONGEBOB FACES! ROFL!**

**Everyone: VIOLET!**

**Violet: well Bye Everyone Come At My Funeral IF THEY CAN CATH ME! **

**REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: Violets In The Story? **


End file.
